Coming Back
by AbandonWolf3
Summary: Summary: Where Lussuria didn't really expect someone to remember.


A/N: Written for Lussuria's birthday.

Warnings: OOC and Squalo's colorful language  
>Summary: Where Lussuria didn't really expect someone to remember.<p>

Disclaimer: AbandonWolf3 doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn aside from this plot.

R&R.

.

.

.

It was a tiring night in the Varia mansion. Bel had a lot of pillow feathers everywhere, Fran got several wounds on his arms that didn't seem to belong to the Prince, Squalo was half-assed sleeping in the infirmary, and Levi…was well Levi, who was stuck up in his room procrastinating his report after he'd arrived a few hour ago. Mammon was quietly drinking his strawberry milk over the counter in the kitchen, where Lussuria was keeping him company by making dinner and playing Lady Gaga's Poker Face(1) over the stereo.

The amount of missions taken by the Varia were apparently cut half by the Vongola Decimo himself who begrudgingly gave the Varia a week break not because Belphegor had blood splattered along the street somewhere on the streets of Venice or Levi set fire to the building containing his targets, but because of the paperwork drowning him and knocking his lungs out in his office. Reborn had said that having the Varia confined him with their taxes and bills on property damage were quite the big deal. And by the word big, it meant stacks of paperwork almost _every day_. No wonder why Tsuna was already having an inhaler in his office.

Today was probably the last mission they'll be having for the rest of the empty week they were going to have. Probably.

Lussuria himself was wondering when he would have his own, private day off. He hasn't had a proper meditation session in the past three weeks and in his belief, "Sound mind, and sound body" gave him focus. He shrugged that thought off his shoulders as Squalo promptly shouted his way inside the kitchen.

"Oi, Luss. Is dinner ready?" the shark growled in not amused intimidating tone. There were traces of liquid in his hair, which translated as to the Varia boss had thrown another wine glass at him a few minutes, or seconds ago.

"Ah, will be done in a minute~! Ne, Squ-chan, mind calling the others for me~?" Lussuria giddly replied as he plated the filet magnon he had made earlier. He didn't want it to be a part of his anatomy if your name was Xanxus anyways.

"Fuck no. I'll be in the shower." And then the long haired swordsman left, stomping his feet along the corridor.

The Varia Sun sighed again, wondering if he'll just get a good night's rest by any moment now.

.

.

It was about eight in the evening and the martial artist had jerked off to his private wing in the Varia mansion, picking out his accessories and uniforms for tomorrow. Squalo had fallen asleep quite early and so as the boss. Bel and Fran were having one of their movie nights and Mammon was locked up in his room, still counting Euros and paychecks. And Levi…he didn't know where he went.

Lussuria had his own plans tomorrow.

It was whether to go out to Sicily and have one of his infamous shopping sprees or to fly out to Paris just to party hard all night in one of those expensive V.I.P. clubs Bel has yet to know about. He tempted himself to choose the latter though. He hadn't had a party in a lot of weeks, and he had a flight by 4 in the afternoon just as he booked three days ago. No one would mind if he was just gone for a day or two, right?

Lussuria was quite wrong, _very _wrong when he came back to the mansion apparently 10 hours before his birthday.

Laundry was a mess, the boss was flat out drunk in his throne, Bel was making Fran worse than a cactus and Mammon and Levi were nowhere to be seen. Luckily, the kitchen was spared.

No one would want a cookie eaten through an I.V., right?

The Varia Sun immediately made his way to his room, changed clothes, and put back everything into its rightful place. The rest of the Varia had to endure one of Luss' rare _talks_, which included the mother hen being subsequently violent [with the exception of Xanxus, of course] and a lot of scolding. His title as the Varia's Mother seemed to be an understatement.

.

.

5 hours before his birthday, which was seven in the evening, Lussuria meditated in the four corners of his room, trying to calm himself down after the long string of curses he had to release an hour ago. The dinner table was brought down to silence when he'd served the food, and nobody dared to stare at him right in the eyes. Not even Xanxus who surprisingly found his steak quite cooked at his favor had bothered to utter a word.

Lussuria was simply caring for his family, the Varia, in his own pretense.

Lussuria, done meditating, spent his good hour in the bathtub grazing his skin with expensive salts he bought somewhere in France, and they remained fresh up to this day. He felt that he had forgotten something for the next day, yet he quietly shrugged it off his shoulders as he grabbed a towel by the hanger, got a change of clothes and had a short walk around the mansion. He would try to remember that thing later, or somewhat the next year.

Because he didn't really want to expect the day after.

.

.

He woke up with a headache [which was rare] and proceeded to the shower for another bath. Not that he's feeling dirty or something, baths always came to soothe his mind, aside from meditation.

Then insert here the hour and a half of taking care of the other things (e.g. his Mohawk, his knee plate, his eyelashes, the boas, and the like).

As soon as he patted the creases on his Varia jacket, Lussuria was met with a delicious creamy substance covering layers of chiffon and chocolate inside the pastry, on the face. What a waste of laundry.

He licked and wiped the cake off his face with a clean cloth as his expression was rendered priceless among the Varia members. Bel, Fran, Mammon, Levi, and Squalo had quite some gifts in hand and Xanxus…he was holding the guy's cake, with matching candles and pink frills.

"Happy Birthday Gaylord." Fran mused as he heard the birthday celebrant squeal in delight and…

…muttered a thank you for remembering.

_Lussuria always remembers everyone's birthday. The only person's he can't seem to ever recall is himself._

.

.

I took that last sentence from **Sushi*Bomb**'s C.I. of Lussuria. That was pretty a heck load of information I had to research just to come up with this birthday-fic. Ahahahaha…I'm such a fail.

In reference to #22 of Lussuria's C.I. where when Lussuria's cooking, he always listens to Lady Gaga and when it's 'Poker Face' its steak.


End file.
